The Passenger Express 606 -Transfic-
by SehoonFox
Summary: [UPDATE] Empat orang berbeda yang mempertahankan hubungan dalam tiga tahap berbeda yang ditakdirkan bertemu ditengah-tengah kekacauan tragedi. Saat mereka terjebak bersama-sama, mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa sampai pihak penyelamat datang untuk membawa mereka keluar.../YAOI/SEHUN-LUHAN-KAI-ZITAO/HUNHAN/KAISOO/KRISTAO and OTHER/MarriageLife/DLDR/R&R
1. PROLOG

**The Passenger Express 606**

 _Story by_ _ **Checkmate-Vinchi**_

 _Original story Link_

http:-/-/-www-asianfanfics-com-/story/view/797660/the-passenger-express-606-romance-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sulay ( _hapus tanda_ _ **-**_ _didepan_ )

 _Translate by_ _ **Sehoonfox**_

* * *

 **-Deskripsi-**

 **E** mpat orang berbeda yang mempertahankan hubungan dalam tiga tahap berbeda yang ditakdirkan bertemu ditengah-tengah kekacauan tragedi. Saat mereka terjebak bersama-sama, mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa sampai pihak penyelamat datang untuk membawa mereka keluar. Ketika mereka menyadari itu adalah menit terakhir bahwa mereka harus tinggal disini, mereka mulai mengakui tentang perasaan mereka.

 _Tetapi takdir tidak begitu kejam mereka pikir..._

* * *

 **-Foreword-**

 **Kim Jongin** (Instruktur Balet) menikah dengan **Do Kyungsoo** (Pemilik Restoran). Mereka memiliki hubungan yang baik, berencana untuk merayakan hari jadi pernikahan mereka yang ke 5 tahun.

 **Xi Luhan** (Pelatih sepak bola) menikah dengan **Oh Sehun** ( _Software Enginer)._ Hubungan mereka berada dalam tahap kritis. Sehun ingin menghentikannya. Pagi hari ini mereka harus menemui konsultan hukum yang bersedia menangani kasus perceraian mereka.

 **Huang Zitao** (Desainer interior, bekerja di studio terkenal _**'Star-dust'**_ dan memiliki pusat desain sendiri). Dia sangat beruntung bisa terpilih menjadi petugas untuk desain interior film _Mega Master '_ _ **The Last Empire of Fire Arc'**_ dimana peran utamanya dimainkan oleh bintang film **'Wu Fan Kris' .** Mereka adalah teman kuliah, tetapi sangat berlawanan. Namun kenyataannya waktu datang sebagai penyembuh yang baik, mampu untuk membuat cinta diantara mereka. Seminggu yang lalu Kris telah melamarnya. Zitao ragu-ragu untuk mengambil keputusan. Hari ini Kris datang menemui Zitao untuk mengetahui apa keputusannya, setelah dia menyelesaikan syuting filmnya yang bertempat di Pulau _**Jeju**_.

 **This is their story...Enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Hei~ gue bawa ff baru nih, meskipun bukan ff gue *plak... mau nyoba-nyoba nransletin, abis storynya keren. Pengennya sih cuma nransletin squelnya doang yg full hunhan, tp rasanya gk afdol kl gak tau asal usul hubungan mereka dari awal...alhasih gue transletin semuanya *muehehhehe... Btw, ni ff bukan ilegal loh, gue udah dapet ijin langsung dari pemiliknya, love banget sm authornya, selain baik dia juga asik anaknya... Thanks a lot Vinchi to let me translate youre story~

Buat kalian-kalian yang sering main di aff jan lupa mampir ke akun ' _ **Checkmate-Vinchi'** ya~_dijamin ffnya keren2 deh!

Maafken gaya bahasa gue yang masih kaku, soalnya gue juga baru belajar ges! XD...buat ff2 yang belum gue selesain bakal tetep jalan kok, meskipun akan sangaaaaaaaat*lebay-lama apdetnya, tapi tetep dijamin bakalan end! hepi~

 **Last..**

Minta sedekah repiu dong~ gue pengen tau siapa aja yang berminat kira-kira/?

* * *

 _Update : **Senin & Jumat**_


	2. Duration 08:30 – 10 - Duration 1000 am

**The Passanger Express 606**

 _Story by_ _ **Checkmate-Vinchi**_

 _Original story Link_

 _story/view/797660/the-passenger-express-606-romance-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sulay_

 _Translate by_ _ **Sehoonfox**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1-2 : Duration 08:30 – 10 -** **Duration 10.00 am - 10.30**

* * *

 **08.4 5 am**

 **Location : No 56, Block B, "ACE Tower Luxury Housing Scheme" Red Fern**

Dia perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dengan napas dalam-dalam meninggalkan setetes air mata di pipi. Dari relung hatinya yang terdalam dia mengatakan _tidak_ untuk keseribu kalinya. Tapi jantung dan yang lainnya tidak mendengarkan itu.

"Luhan, ini sudah terlambat. Pergi dan berdandanlah dengan cepat!"

Dibelakangnya, Oh Sehun pasangan hidupnya berkata dengan kasar untuk membuatnya bergerak. Luhan perlahan menoleh kearahnya. Sehun berdiri didekat pintu memakai pakaian formal, terlihat lebih tampan dari pada hari-hari yang lain dengan rambut berwarna cokelat mengkilap yang ditata rapi. Matanya berkilauan seperti lampion dan wajahnya yang tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun. Jari-jarinya kosong... _tidak ada cincin_.

Dia melepaskan cincin pernikahan mereka.

Luhan mendesah dan menundukkan kepalanya. Penglihatannya menangkap sebuah cincin yang bertengger dijarinya; cincin itu berwarna perak dengan huruf S&L tertulis disana. Luhan menekan jarinya disekitar huruf. Dia membutuhkan pelukan hangat, tapi tidak ada kesempatan untuk itu.

"Maukah kau bergerak cepat Luhan, kita harus berada disana tepat pukul 10.45"

"Sehunnie..." Luhan mulai memanggilnya dengan suara yang rusak. "Sehunnie tidak bisakah kita pikirkan ini sekali lagi, aku mohon"

"Tidak, aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku tidak ingin mengubahnya kembali"

Sehun mengangkat suaranya dengan suasana hati yang mencela. Dia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Luhan. Luhan tengah menatap keluar jendela, terisak-isak. Air matanya mengalir keluar ditengah rasa sakit yang ia miliki.

"Aku mohon Sehunnie...aku...aku hanya ingin..."

Perkataan Luhan terpotong ketika Sehun memmbentaknya dengan keras.

"Xi Luhan, sudah cukup sekarang. Jangan berperilaku seperti remaja. Jadilah seorang pria dan turun ke bawah!"

Sehun membanting pintu tertutup. Luhan menjatuhkan wajahnya diatas bantal, menangis.

"Kenapa kau ingin menceraikanku Sehunnie? Apa yang telah aku lakukan hingga kau membuat keputusan yang kejam seperti ini?"

* * *

 **08.45 am**

 **Location: No 102/5/B, 2nd cross street, Red fern.**

Dia perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dengan sedikit menguap. Dia merasa ada sentuhan hangat di dadanya. Sebenarnya lebih hangat ketimbang hal lain dalam dadanya. Dia mulai menggerakkan matanya.

Mendukung lebih dari setengah berat badannya sendiri di dada Jongin- kekasih Do Kyungsoo, pasangannya yang menggemaskan menghembuskan nafas lembut seperti anak kecil. Lengan kurusnya membungkus tubuh Jongin erat mencegahnya agar tidak meninggalkannya.

Jongin mengusap rambut hitamnya yang lembut. Setiap gerakan Jongin terkunci oleh Kyungsoo. Salah satu kakinya melilit lutut Jongin. Jongin menepuk Kyungsoo untuk membangunkannya.

"Hey, bangun _My lazy bones..._ Soo _"_

Kyungsoo bergumam sesuatu, tetapi tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Jongin menepuk punggungnya lagi.

"Soo, aku ingin pergi mengerjakan pekerjaanku. Tolong bangun. Ya Tuhan, kau begitu berat"

"Aku? Berat?...Kau harus menariknya kembali Jongin. Kau yang berat dan aku memiliki banyak pengalaman untuk membuktikannya, termasuk tadi malam"

"Benarkah? Jadi bagaimana jika kau mendapatkan pengalaman lain, hm?"

Katanya sambil berbisik ke telinga Kyungsoo. Jongin membungkus lengannya didadanya dan dengan cepat bergerak diatasnya. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menjauh dari dia dan berteriak seperti _tupai._ "

"Yah! Kim Jongin, jangan melakukan itu lagi. Kau hampir menyelesaikan 8 ronde dua jam yang lalu"

"Ha ha, perhitunganmu salah Soo. Aku rasa hanya tiga!"

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin pergi dan akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidur. Wajahnya merah padam. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dukungan kepala tempat tidur sambil mengedip nakal kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ambilah sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuhmu Soo, aku tidak bisa menunggu disini ketika aku melihatmu yang begitu cantik"

Menyadari bahwa ia masih telanjang, Kyungsoo dengan cepat membungkus tubuhnya dengan sprei lalu berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Dia menguncinya dan berteriak dari dalam.

"Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama Jongin. Kau juga di panggung yang sama"

Jongin menyeringai, matanya berkeliaran disekitar ruangan untuk menemukan celananya.

* * *

 **8.45 am**

 **Location : "Zitao-interior creations" Hill Street Red Fern**

Dia membuka matanya dan melihat gambarnya dalam ukuran besar di dalam cermin. Penampilannya terlihat sangat sempurna, panas dan seksi. Lalu ia memindai pakaiannya.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Laptopnya memperingatkan jika ada panggilan video. Mengalihkan layar kearahnya, dia duduk di sofa. Ada sahabatnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Halo Tao, bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

"Halo Xing, itu mengerikan. Kupikir"

"Apa? Kau merasa mengerikan ketika kekasihmu akan datang untuk mengunjungimu?"

"Tidak Xing, maksudku. Oh, itu sangat sulit untuk mengambil keputusan. Apakah kau tau bagaimana perasaanku pada hari-hari ini? Ini seperti, aku akan mati ditempat."

Yixing terkekeh membuat kepalanya bergetar. Tao meninju tangannya diatas bantal sofa.

"Jangan tertawa Xing. Jelaskan bagaimana perasaanmu ketika Suho melamarmu?"

"Mmm. Aku merasa seperti aku berada di dalam sebuah kereta malaikat"

"Hebat, tapi aku merasa seperti aku dalam pembakaran oven selamanya."

"Oooow. Tao kau merasa seperti ini, seperti terbakar diluar tapi beku didalam. Apakah aku benar Mr. Huang Zitao?"

"Persi benar. Jadi solusi apa yang akan kau berikan?"

"Sangat mudah Tao. Menikahlah dengan Kris sesegera mungkin dan biarkan hidupmu seperti di surga"

"Apakah kau serius? Lay kami berdua berada dalam pertentangan ekstrim saat di perguruan tinggi. Kami selalu bertentangan satu sama lain. Sebenarnya kami tinggal di sana bagaikan api dan bahan peledak."

Yixing mengambil beberapa menit untuk menggoda Zitao. Zitao menegurnya " Yah! Mengapa kau menyeringai seperti itu?"

"Tao, itu psikologi. Membawa negatif terlalu kuat tersembunyi positif didalamnya. Kalian berdua tidak saling membenci, karena cinta tumbuh dalam waktu yang sama antara kau dengan topeng palsu sebagai balas dendam. Ah, itu pada hari ketika kau masih remaja. Tapi sekarang kau sudah dewasa. Jadi mengambil keputusan yang baik...Oh! Aku pikir Suho bangun. Aku harus membuatkan kopi paginya. Sampai jumpa lagi. _Bye and best of luck"_

Yixing menghilang dari Layar. Zitao mendesah, menutup laptop nya. Lalu dia melangkah ke dapur membuat sesuatu untuk sarapan.

* * *

 **09:35 am**

 **Location: No 56, Block B, "ACE Tower Luxury housing scheme" Red fern**

Luhan turun ke bawah. Sehun duduk di depan TV, sedang menonton diskusi pasar saham harian. Dia meminum kopi paginya. Didepannya ada sebuah piring dengan _sandwich_ ayam terletak diatas meja kaca.

Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan agar mengambilnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat minyaknya lengket diatas meja, tetapi dalam hitungan detik ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak berhak apapun untuk berdebat tetang hal itu. Ini adalah tempat tinggal Sehun bukan tempat tinggal mereka.

Luhan melangkah ke dapur dengan harapan kecil didalam hatinya untuk melihat sarapannya di atas meja makan. Tapi harapannya tinggal ditempat. Mug nya yang berwarna biru menggantung di rak sendirian dan piringnya yang disana juga kosong.

Luhan membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol air. Dia mengisi perut kosongnya dengan air es yang dingin, tangannya gemetar dan air matanya mengalir.

Sehun berbicara dibelakangnya "Jika kau sudah selesai dengan kopimu, mari kita pergi"

"Aku tidak punya kopi" Luhan bergumam.

"Kenapa? Biasakan untuk mempersiapkan itu sendiri"

Sehun melemparkan remot kontrol Tvnya dan berjalan menjauh dari ruang tamu, merutuki Luhan.

* * *

 **09:35 am**

 **Location: No 102/5/B, 2nd cross street, Red fern.**

Kyungsoo sedang mempersiapkan sarapan mereka dengan penuh harapan, sambil mendengarkan nyanyian Jongin di kamar mandi. Dia mengetahui suaminya lebih dari orang lain. Kyungsoo menegaskan dalam pikirannya.

"Soo tolong ambilkan handukku. Aku lupa"

Kyungsoo pergi kembali kekamar mereka dan mengambil handuk dari lemari. Kemudian ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Jongin mengintip dengan rambut yang basah.

"Ini dia. Tangkap"

"Oh silahkan Soo, datang ke sini dan memberikannya padaku. Kau tahu aku tidak memiliki keahlian dalam menangkap" Jongin memohon dengan wajah anak anjingnya.

"Oh benarkah, tapi sayang, aku tidak ingin mendapatkan mandi gratis dengan apronku ataupun memiliki kelanjutan berikutnya dari sesi _morning_ sex mu"

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan melempar handuk untuk Jongin. Dia menyelinap pergi dari kamar tidur sebelum Jongin membiarkan dia.

Ketika Kyungsoo telah selesai mempersiapkan sarapan, Jongin datang ke dapur. Dia memerangkap Kyungsoo antara dia dan lemari, menempatkan tangannya dilemari atas. Ternyata Kyungsoo membawa semangkuk _spaghetti_ di tangannya. Jongin cekikikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ambil tanganmu, biarkan aku menyiapkannya di meja"

"Nah, biarkan aku memakanmu disini. Ini menghemat waktu. Waktu lebih berharga dari pada emas"

"Tapi itu akan mengarah ke beberapa pekerjaan lain, yang akan membuang banyak waktu"

"Oh, ayolah Soo... Dengar, aku berpakaian dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin membuat kerutan di atas nya. Hey _my sweet peanut_ , aku sangat lapar."

Kyungsoo mulai memberi makan Jongin. Jongin ingin berbagi satu spaghetti yang digigit dari ujung ke ujung. Tetapi Kyungsoo segera menolak hal itu, mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi ketika dua ujung saling tumpang tindih dengan satu sama lain, bibir merah yang berbentuk hati dan bibir penuh nafsu Jongin.

Jongin memiliki pagi yang sempurna dengan Kyungsoo tersayangnya.

* * *

 **9.35 am**

 **Location : "Zitao-interior creations" Hill Street Red Fern**

Zitao membuka pintu depan kediamannya, menguncinya dibelakang. Setelah melewati beberapa anak tangga ia melangkah ke kantornya yang ada pada lantai bawah dari kediamannya. Dia membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk menjelaskan pada krunya yang bekerja sekitar jadwal harian dan cepat mengambil beberapa dokumen dari mejanya. Dia bergegas pergi ke stasiun _Red Fern._

Ponselnya berbunya saat ia menerima pesan.

 _Kris: Pagi panda, aku harap kau baik, bahagia dan semakin seksi ;)... Aku sedang berkemas sekarang. Mari kita bertemu malam hari ini._

Dengan sentuhan cepat dia menjawab.

 _Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan panggil aku panda. Aku merasa tengah berada di alam liar :(_

Dalam beberapa detik ia mendapat balasan.

 _Kris: Aww tidak sabar, maka aku liar juga ;) ;) Lets rock it_

Zitao menggeram, menggigit bibirnya "Aish orang ini...bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan dia, jika dia telah tergoda oleh satu pesan?"

* * *

 **09.45 am**

 **Location: Red fern station**

"Dua tiket untuk ke Lewis-ham silahkan" Sehun bertanya pada petugas tiket. Luhan tetap jauh dari antrian. Dia memeluk ransel erat menonton bagaimana Sehun dengan mudah menangani semua hingga membuat jalannya jelas.

"Kenapa Sehunnie? Ini kenapa?. Apakah ini akhir dari cinta kita? Apakah ini hal yang kau inginkan ketika kau meletakkan cincin di jariku dan berdiri di altar? Apakah ini janji yang kita sumpahkan di depan..."

"Apa yang kau pertanyakan? Mari kita pergi Luhan"

Pikirannya hancur oleh cekalan menyakitkan pada sikunya. Sehun menariknya ke depan.

* * *

 **09.50 am**

 **Location: Red fern station**

"Satu tiket ke Lewis-ham silahkan" Jongin bertanya pada petugas tiket. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku, mencari koin. Seperti kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang menempatkan beberapa koin kedalam saku mantelnya setelah memeriksa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Ini dia, memiliki perjalanan yang baik. Bagaimana kabar Soo anda?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Terimakasih" Jongin membungkuk pada petugas tiket dan bergerak menuju gerbang. Dia adalah petugas tiket yang biasa mengurusi masalah tiket untuk Jongin, yang juga mengenal suami indahnya-Kyungsoo dengan baik.

* * *

 **09.48 am**

 **Location: Red fern station**

"Tolong berikan aku tiket ke Lewis-ham" Zitao menempatkan uang dimeja petugas tiket meminta untuk segera bergegas. Dia telah terlambat untuk keretanya. Ketika petugas tiket menyerahkan tiket, ia segera berjalan cepat, hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Hei, Tuan kembalian anda" Petugas tiket itu berteriak. Tetapi hal itu hanyalah sia-sia. Zitao lenyap seperti kabut diudara.

* * *

 **10.00 am**

 **Location: Red fern station**

Pada rel hujan berhenti. Pintu dibuka dengan cepat. Penumpang bergerak masuk dan keluar. Luhan mengikuti di belakang Sehun. Jongin membantu seorang wanita tua untuk mendapatkan tas ke dalam kompartemen. Zitao hanya memastikan dirinya aman di kompartemen sebelum pintu di tutup.

Dengan begitu nasib empat dari mereka berapada di tempat yang sama. Sehun duduk di kursi dekat pintu. Luhan yang disampingnya dengan suasana hati yang sura. Menyandarkan diri pada tiang logam, Jongin mengirim pesan ke Kyungsoo. Zitao berdiri di dekat pintu, menggelengkan kepalanya mengikuti irama alunan musik di telinganya melalui _headphone._

Kereta berjalan lebih cepat pada rel utama menuju kekacauan takdir mereka

* * *

 **10.00 am**

 **Location: No 102/5/b, 2nd cross street, Red Fern**

Kyungsoo sedang mengepel lantai ubin ruang tamu mereka. Dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan membersihkan rumah sehari-hari dengan cepat. Pada sore hari dia harus membuka restoran "Soo's hut" (nama yang di berikan oleh Jongin) seperti jadwal. Tempatnya terkenal dikalangan orang-orang muda. Sebagian besar dari mereka datang untuk menghabiskan malam bersama teh dengan kue tart manis ketika mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaan sekolah. Kyungsoo membutuhkan kebebasan dari pekerjaannya malam ini, mereka harus merayakan ulang tahunke lima pernikahan mereka.

Telponnya berbunyi.

 _Jong-my hubby : Hi sweety, aku dalam perjalanan ke pusat seni. Makan dengan baik. Jangan lupa, kau harus bebas malam ini ok . aku akan menjemputmu jam 5._

 _Love u soooooooooooo much, sweet peanut_.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum dibibirnya. Dia tau hari ini Jongin akan memberikannya banyak kejutan. Dalam setiap ulang tahun, jadwal, lokasi dan segala sesuatu yang dipilih oleh Jongin, tetapi Kyungsoo masih tidak memiliki perasaan buruk tentang itu. Dia menjawawab, mengetik serangkaian hati pada ruang pesan.

Jongin adalah keputusan yang paling benar ketika Kyungsoo mengambil dalam hidupnya. Dia mengucapkan terimakasih atas semangatnya dan beruntung bintang membantu dia untuk mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan mengatakan ya. Dia tau Jongin membuat janji-janji selamanya tanpa membuat kesalahan tunggal saai ia berkata "Aku bersedia"

Kyungsoo berdiri disudut melihat foto pernikahan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin.. Aku sangat menciantaimu. Tapi aku tidak tau kenapa..."

* * *

 **Pada saat yang sama**

 **Location: Film Location of "You stole my heart again"- Jeju Island**

Angin dingin dari pesisir pulau menerbangkan rambut pirangnya dengan mudah. Wu Fan Kris memakai mantelnya, memanggil asistennya cepat. Dia perlu tau tentang transportasi pekerjaannya. Manajernya sedang sibuk dengan sutradara film untuk mengatur hari syuting berikutnya pada jadwal Kris. Kris melihat jam tangannya.

"Oh, aku harus buru-buru. Kenapa sih cara bekerja orang-orang ini sangat lambat. Noona Choi, tolong hubungi pilot sekarang!. Aku ingin terbang dalam waktu lima belas menit"

Manajernya, Mr. An berlari kearahnya. Dia memberikan script untuk Kris, tentang aturan yang harus dia ikuti dalam syuting selanjutnya. Noona Choi memegang ponsel untuknya. Itu adalah pilot pribadinya L Jet.

"Mr. Jonathan. Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Ah, kendaraan saya telah siap disini. Aku akan datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit"

Mr. An memanggil pengawal pribadi Kris untuk membuat jalan mereka.

"Kris, ada beberapa orang dari media berkumpul di sekitar tempat parkir. Kau harus membuat beberapa pernyataan."

"Oh, Mr. An. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membuang-buang waktuku. Kau tau, bagaimana pentinya saat ini untukku?"

"Ya, tapi kau bisa membuat reaksi mengecewakan untuk media. Kau tau bagaimana mereka kembali berapi"

Kris mendesah. Dia bergumam.

"Menjadi bintang film adalah kutukan kadang-kadang"

"Tidak ada yang memberikan penghargaan tanpa efek samping Kris. Mari kita berikan beberapa kata kepada mereka. Hati-hati dengan jawabanmu. Jangan membuat satu kata yang mengarah untuk pers"

Ketika kelompok kecil mencapai area parkir okasi film, Kris di kerubungi oleh orang-orang media. Mereka mengambil foto dan menahan mikrofon untuk mengambil beberapa kata dari Kris. Kris membuat wajah tersenyum, menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan sopan, bahkan dia ingin meledakkan mereka karena masalah yang tidak menyenangkan dilakaukan oleh mereka dalam waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Mr. Wufan. Saya dari all star fact. Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa anada akan menikah dengan seorang pemuda. Apa yang bisa anada katakan tentang hal itu? Mengapa anda mengambil keputusan seperti itu?"

"Yes. Mr Wu Fan. Saya dari Seoul star news. Semua penggemar anda, terutama gadis-gadis penggemar semakin gila tentang keputusan ini, ketika mereka mengetahui, jika bintang kesayangan mereka seorang gay. Bolehkah saya tau alasan untuk itu?"

Mr. An tau betapa bodohnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dan bagaimana mereka telah membuat Kris mengaktifkan bom atom nya sekarang. Jadi dia menyela dialog.

"Sebenarnya Mr. Wu Fan mengambil keputusan itu..."

Mr. An berhenti ketika Kris menepuk bahunya. Kris menatap awak media beberapa detik. Nona Choi menggenggam tas tangannya erat, berharap tidak teradi ledakan tiba-tiba dari Kris; dia telah memiliki pengalaman buruk yang cukup cantik.

Kris membuat senyum cerah dibibirnya, perlahan-lahan melepaskan garis.

"Karena cinta sejati tidak pernah memiliki batas-batas"

Kemudian Kris berjalan mendekati kendaraan, Saat Audi hitamnya semakin dekat. Mr. An menatap Kris dengan mata melotot. Dia tidak pernah mengaharapkan reaksi seperti itu dari dia.

"Aku berharap kau akan menghancurkan kepala mereka karena itu bodoh, pertanyaan dengan pikiran yang lemah"

Kris tersenyum, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya melihat gambar Zitao di ponselnya. Kris mengambil gambarnya ketika mereka bekerja di "The last empire of fire arc"

"Kenapa aku mencintaimu panda? Aku benar-benar tidak tau alasannya"

* * *

 **10:25 am**

 **Location: No 77, The Art Center of Dance and Theater, Lewis-harm.**

Dia bermain piaono, kepalanya bergoyang mengikuti irama musik. Galeri pusat seni penuh sesak dengan anak-anak yang datang untuk praktek balet mereka. Mereka sangat mengganggu pelatihan pianonya.

"Oh, Kim Jongin kenapa kau tidak mengajarkan kepada anak-anak anda agar tetap tenang sebelum pelajaran dimulai?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari bangku, berjalan menuju galeri. Ditengah koridor ia berjalan, ia berhenti untuk memeriksa ponselnya.

 _Jongin: Baek tolong pesankan kue. Aku membutuhkannya pukul 6. Mari kita bertemu di Dozen_

Sebelum membalas pesan Jongin, Baekhyun memeriksa pesanan dan menyiapkan gelas krim. Dia tau bagaimana Jongin siap untuk mengatur segala sesuatu yang sempurna untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

"Apakah mereka memiliki sebuah cinta yang indah. Tetapi Jongin sangat mengabaikan gagasan cinta sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya anak itu merubah Jongin begitu banyak"

Kemudian Baekhyun kembali ke galeri menyuruh anak-anak yang berisik agar diam.

* * *

 **10.25 am**

 **Location : Train no 606, somewhere between peters-ham and Lewis-ham**

Jongin membaca pesan balasan dari Baekhyun. Dia tau betapa pentingnya teman-temannya untuk berperan banyak dalam hidupnya. Ketika ia menempatkan ponsel disaku, ia melihat seorang anak dengan wajah pucat duduk di kursi sebelah pintu. Dia terlihat seperti sedang sakit.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja kawan?"

Luhan mematahkan proses berpikirnya yang terlalu berat saat kata-kata terjun keluar dari sosok orang asing yang berdiri disana. Seorang pria tampan yang sepertinya sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Kau tampak begitu pucat. Itu sebabnya aku bertanya tentang anda. Apakah kau memerlukan beberapa air atau aspirin?"

Jongin bertanya lembut. Kyungsoo tidak pernah lupa untuk menempatkan kotak pertolongan pertama di tasnya setiap hari. Karena Jongin menjadi pelatih sekelompok anak-anak untuk bermain balet, dan didalam kotak pertolongan pertama dalam pusat seni tidak cukup untuk kebutuhan.

Luhan hanya menjawab seperlunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit sakit kepala"

"Mengapa kau lupa untuk membawa obatmu?"

Jongin tidak mengharapkan suara ketiga untuk dialog mereka. Seorang pria dalam setelan resmi di sebelah pria pucat itu berteriak.

"Hei, Tuan. Kenapa kau berteriak kepadanya? Aku tidak bisa melihat alasan yang tepat untuk berseru disini"

Jongin merasa marah tentang suara tajam manusia itu. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan suasana hati yang tenggelam dalam kemarahan.

"Dia suami saya" Luhan mengatakan dengan bibir gemetar. Jongin mengangkat alisnya.

"Oh maafkan saya. Maaf untuk kata-kata saya"

Sehun menyeringai. Jongin menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian dengan tajam.

"Ah, mungkin itu jenis pernikahan layaknya Beauty and the beast"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk meninggalkan memori tentang mereka.

Zitao berada dipintu. Dalam beberapa menit kereta akan berhenti di Lewis-ham. Dia memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan disana sebelum matahari terbenam dan berganti malam.

* * *

 **10.28: 45 am**

 **Location: Train no 606, 600 m to the Lewis-ham station**

Tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi kemudian. Sebuah kejutan yang tiba-tiba meliputi kereta. Rel gemetar menarik dari tanah. Lampu di kompartemen bergetar hebat. Kereta berguling dari atas ke bawah. Tas dan bagasi terlempar kemana-mana.

Sebuah jeritan penumpang memenuhi atmosfir. Dunia ditutupi gelap sekilas. Waktu berhenti sendiri.

* * *

Oke maaf karena telat apdet... tp sebagai gantinya aku gabungin 2 chap menjadi satu, arena itu terlalu pendek menurutku... btw, maaf kl terjemahannya masih kaku dan sulit dipahami, ngomong-ngomon aku juga masih belajar hehe...

REVIEW?


End file.
